Jurassic Park (park)
Jurassic Park is a safari park/zoo created by InGen on the island Isla Nublar from the film of the same name. The park featured extinct animals such as dinosaurs as attractions. The dinosaurs were cloned in special facilities on nearby Isla Sorna and brought to the park. The park was planned to be opened in 1994. If the park was a success, a sister park would be built on an island near Europe and would be called Jurassic Park: Europe. The tours of different areas of the zoological park are called "rides". The park was set to open with the basic dinosaur tour (the Park Drive ride) which was in-progress when the Isla Nublar Incident started. The other rides were scheduled to come online within six-to-twelve months after the park was to be opened. Pre-I phase Park Drive Dilophosaurus Paddock *''see Dilophosaur Paddock'' One of the first dinosaur enclosures on the Jurassic Park tour was that of Dilophosaurus. The enclosure had a small electric fence with a notice saying for people to roll up the windows. The Dilophosaurus enclosure was notoriously badly designed due to a lack of proper sight lines and dense vegetation. The tour cars drive along a high ridge, overlooking a fast-moving river below.needed The river was almost enclosed by dense foliage on both sides. Due to these factors it was extremely difficult to catch a glimpse of its beautiful inhabitants. Tyrannosaurus Paddock *''see Tyrannosaur Paddock'' The Tyrannosaur Paddock was probably the most viewed enclosure in the film, home to Rexy the T. rex. The enclosure itself was separated from the road by a large electric fence, and had a security moat running partway between the fence and the enclosure. The enclosure also featured retractable mini-cages which housed small mammals for consumption by the inhabitants (i.e.- goat). This is used to lure the animals into view of the audience. Triceratops Paddock *''see Triceratops Paddock'' This enclosure was seen in the Triceratops scene. There was little grass in the enclosure (Trikes ate shrubs, not grass, which hadn't yet evolved during their time), but poisonous West Indian Lilac berries grew abundantly. Perhaps the enclosure with the best view of the animals residing within, the Triceratops enclosure was flat and vegetation was not too dense that it would cover the animals. From the touring vehicles guests could view far and wide throughout the enclosure. Brachiosaurus Enclosure *''see Brachiosaurus Enclosure'' The first encounter with the Brachiosaurus shows them and Parasaurolophus herding together. The enclosure was large grassy plains with occasional tall trees and a lake. This enclosure was particularly important because one must traverse through it in order to reach the Visitor's Center from the helipad. Gallimimus Enclosure *''see Gallimimus Enclosure'' This enclosure was seen in the Gallimimus stampede scene. The enclosure was surrounded by mountains and mostly consisted of plains with trees and the occasional root system. This was perhaps the largest enclosure within the park due to the herding nature of the Gallimimus. In the film, there were also hatched eggs and juveniles despite the control system of having all the dinosaurs female (but due to a gender-changing gene from a certain frog whose DNA was used with the dinosaurs of the park that quickly changed). The young also grew rapidly thanks to more genetic engineering. Velociraptor Paddock *''see Velociraptor Paddock'' The enclosure made a cameo appearance in the dinosaur egg scene, when Dr. Grant and the kids are heading back to the Visitor's Center. Not much of the enclosure is shown, but there is a concentration dense jungle within the enclosure. The only known appearance of the Velociraptors in this enclosure was the footprints of raptor hatchlings. This enclosure was not yet opened, with the raptors now in the Animal Containment Unit. According to Hammond, their new enclosure featured a viewing area with eight-inch glass and steel frames. Phase I Baryonyx Paddock The Baryonyx Paddock is located on the east side of Isla Nublar neighboring both the third Dilophosaur Paddock and Velociraptor Paddock. Metriacanthosaurus Paddock This paddock is where the medium-spined dinosaur Metriacanthosaurus (probably Yangchuanosaurus) was or was planned to be housed. It is located on the northeast side of the island next to the Triceratops Paddock. Herrerasaur Paddock Herrerasaur Paddock is located in the hills in the north of the island. It featured Herrerasaurus. This animal was meant to be a 'safe' alternative to the Velociraptor Exhibit. Dinosaurs in the park All the dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals that InGen cloned were probably planned to be exhibited at Jurassic Park at some point. This is a list of all the animals that were probably present at the park during the Isla Nublar Incident: *Baryonyx *Brachiosaurus *Compsognathus *Dilophosaurus *Gallimimus *Herrerasaurus *Metriacanthosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Proceratosaurus *Pteranodon *Segisaurus *Triceratops *Troodon *Tylosaurus *Tyrannosaurus rex *Velociraptor Navigation Category:Jurassic Park locations